


Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down 2/3

by ItIsMeJessie



Series: Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsMeJessie/pseuds/ItIsMeJessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want you, Sho and Nino...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down 2/3

There was doubt playing in his eyes as he scanned the place. He half expected to have balloons and other paraphernalia to show that they were celebrating his birthday, yet there were none. He searched for Masaki, but he couldn't find him anywhere at all. Was he even there to meet him? He asked himself, conscious of the fact that the people there weren't familiar to him.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that there was someone behind him until a hand clasped his shoulder. He turned around to see Satoshi's eyes boring into his own. He smiled feebly at their leader, his erotic fantasies coming to mind. He had to remind himself that he wasn't in his bedroom alone, but in a public place.

"We've been waiting for you," Satoshi Ohno slurred. Jun guessed that the older man had had a few drinks already.

Their leader led him to a room at the back, a private place for gathering; a place where any actor or actress can stay hidden from the eyes of the public. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either; a few people - 50 perhaps - could fit in, and not be cramped. This was definitely suitable for a hot steamy session, Jun thought wildly as he felt his cock twitch in desire.

Once inside, Jun took notice of the people around him. There were three from Kanjani8, two from Tokio, two from Hey! Say! Jump, and a few more others from KAT-TUN, SMAP and Kis-My-Ft, and some women from the entertainment industry. It wasn't a big gathering, and from the looks of it, most of them were on their way out already. It was as if they just waited for Jun to arrive. Didn't they know that it's his birthday?

He suddenly felt nauseous as Satoshi led him to a seat between Sho and Nino. Of all the places where he could sit, it just had to be between them. Sitting across him was Masaki who was smiling - grinning - at him. It wasn't the usual grin, but it had meaning; something mischievous that he badly wanted to know. However, he kept that to himself and just stayed there quietly, chugging the bottle of beer that was placed in front of him.

Nobody greeted him. They were all focused on the person that was telling his story about a robber. He wasn't jealous or anything; in fact, he was thankful that he wasn't the center of attention. He has had enough of that during concerts and guestings.

"And so as I was saying," Kamenashi Kazuya blabbed on, "I kept wringing the neck of the assailant who tried to take my bag, and claim it as his..."

Jun barely heard the rest when he felt a hand caressing his inner thigh. Sho was still facing Kame with therest in his story, but his left hand was massaging Jun's thigh as if it was nothing. Jun could sense his cock throbbing inside his pants as another hand played with his lower back. He turned to his left and saw Nino's right arm stretched towards his body, but just like Sho, he was still facing Kame with a smile painted on his face.

Everything was just surreal. Jun could have sworn that his sexual fantasies were becoming true, but he had to pinch himself on his leg to know that they were real. Yup, it was real alright. Sho's hand slowly made its was to his crotch and gently, ever so sensually, massaged it. Though his pants were thick, he could feel the heat of Sho's hands in his sensitive area. Just the thought of Sho on top of him made his cock twitch.

Suddenly, he heard Sho speak without removing his hand off him. "I need to take care of some things first. I'll be at the back if you need me." Then without notice, his hand left his throbbing erection in his pants as he stood up and left.

The absence of Sho's hand seemed to have a bad effect on his cock. Surely Sho wouldn't want him to have blue balls, right? He was about to excuse himself, but was stopped by Nino. The hand that was caressing his lower back was now squeezing his butt causing him to whimper softly. He heard Nino chuckle under his breath at his action. After some erotic squeezes on his butt, Nino whispered to him, "Follow me."

Turning towards the others, Nino said, "I'll go and check what Sho's up to. He's not coming back if no one fetches him. Jun, would you like to come along?"

Jun stared at Nino, his mouth agape. Realizing what Nino wanted, Jun nodded and escused himself as he followed Nino to where Sho was. He tagged along like a puppy following his master. Nino halted in front of a bare room without a door. It was empty except for the bags that lay on the floor in a corner. Sho was nowhere to be seen and it puzzled Jun.

Nino tugged Jun to the corner and faced him; Nino was so near that Jun could smell the alcohol coming from Nino's breath. "Sho's just getting ready. I'm here to prep you first before he gets here."  
What did he mean by that? Jun asked himself, but before he could ask this aloud, Nino pressed his lips into his and Jun felt himself wobble in the kiss as he let Nino deepen it. Air left him and he almost fainted from the intensity. Nino's tongue searched for his and when they connected, Jun felt his erection twitch slightly.

When Nino stopped, his lips were still parted; partly wanting more. He was panting as the kiss left him breathless. It was the first time he had a kiss from a male, and today not only from a regular person, but it came from Nino. Nino! Imagine that! His anticipation grew when Nino smirked and nibbled his ear lobe.

A moan escaped his lips as Nino went down to his neck, to his collarbone - licking each sensitive part gradually - as hands went on taking off his belt and pants off. Leaving only his boxers to cover his cock, Nino reached for it, pressing the fabric into his hard on as he continued to lick Jun's collarbone and back to his ear lobe. Jun couldn't stop his hands anymore and started groping Nino's butt.

Nino groaned at his touch, still he didn't stop groping him. Jun felt his back touch the wall behind him as Nino pinned his shoulders onto it, and growled, "Sho wanted me to make sure that you're alright with this before we continue," his eyes sparkling as he stared deep into Jun's brown orbs. He stared for a while before he smiled, and called, "Sho, we're ready!" His gaze never leaving Jun's eyes.

As if he had been standing there all along, Sho appeared, wearing only his boxers. His well toned torso showed his six pack and lean stature. Taking in the scene before him, Jun noticed that Sho was holding something. In his hand was a blind fold, and Jun immediately realized what it was for. His eyes widened, thinking of all the things that might happen. On cue, Nino produced a handkerchief that was about a meter in length and tied Jun's wrists together behind him.

"What the heck, Nino?!" Jun protested, trying to wiggle free from his clutches but failed to.

He looked from Nino to Sho, pleading with his eyes. Instead of asking Nino to free him, Sho crooned like he would to a young kid, "Shh, it'll be alright. Just relax."

Sho slowly went forward, to where Nino and Jun was standing. "Relax. Relax. Relax." Sho repeated the word like a mantra until he reached the two of them. Before turning to Jun, Sho kissed Nino with lust dancing in his eyes. Broke apart, he then turned to Jun and smiled. It was a sweet smile that Jun wished to see for himself, and now it was happening. "I will have to blindfold you. This would heighten your senses."

He never would've thought that his fantasies might come true. This was truly a lucky birthday for him. After Sho blindfolded him, he was escorted to a chair and was seated. With his hands tied behind him, couldn't do anything else except shake his knees in anticipation. This was beyond expectations that he had. His thoughts about what was about to happen were stopped when he heard lapping tongues. Shit. Sho and Nino were kissing!

"What the-?" Jun blurted out in frustration.

They didn't take notice of Jun's protest as if they didn't hear him at all. They continued exploring each other's body while Jun squirmed in his seat. His stomach was hurting from the intensity of what he was feeling in his cock. He badly needed attention and he knew that they wouldn't be giving it just yet. He heard Nino moan and right then, he heard a wrapper being torn. Condom, he guessed.

Jun couldn't see anything at all. His senses were now sensitive to the core that he wanted nothing more than to have any one of them to take his cock and fuck him. Nino's moans were becoming louder and husky; a more reason to know who was giving him head later. He waited there, sitting like a puppy tied to a pole while the food was in front of him, but no way to reach it.

Waiting seemed too awful now. He was going to plead again when he heard footsteps. "Ooh. Look at that. Jun's already wet!"

That voice. It was Masaki's. Why in the world are they here? Jun hissed mentally. "Masaki?" he mustered to speak the name.

"Yeah, Matsujun. I called you here and all I can see is you sitting there like a duck."

"Shut up." Jun said, irritated not knowing that Masaki was already just inches away from him.

His boxers were suddenly taken off, and the cool air contrast to the heat of the fabric made him gasp. His pre-cum glistened on the head of his cock and Masaki stared at it before parting Jun's legs. And in an instant, warm wet mouth took in his erection, making him moan loudly. Skillful mouth and tongue worked its magic as he sucked and licked the shaft and balls, and Jun came almost immediately.

"You taste good," Masaki commented as he licked away the cum. Turning to Sho, he said, "He's ready for the main course."

Masaki backed away. Nino positioned himself behind Jun while Sho towered Jun in front. "Jun, you're officially eighteen today and your pleasure starts today until the rest of us in Arashi leaves the group.

"At first, we only thought that it would just be me, Leader and Masaki, but when Nino asked me why I often went with Leader alone, or why Leader goes with Masaki, or why the three of us take leaves on the same dates, I suggested that he meet us here on his birthday and then we showed him this kind of pleasure.

"And when I learned that you were peeking when I fucked Nino once, I knew right then that you just had to join the fun. But it would be much better if all of us teach you what we do." Sho spoke with dominance in his voice as he explained the situation.

Seeing only darkness, he imagined Sho as he spoke his small speech. Jun finally understood that this was like an initiation, something that he had to do before he could do anything he wanted to Sho, and to his other band mates. "So, what am I supposed to do now?" It was the lamest question that he just had to ask. After all, he's tied and unable to do anything at all.

"You don't have to do anything," Satoshi slurred. "You just have to follow Sho's, Masaki's, or my orders. You and Nino have to submit to our commands, and if you didn't follow us, you'll be punished."

Punished? How the heck am I supposed to follow orders now if I'm bound here, and blind as a bat? Jun was panicking, and Nino noticed this. He had to explain, "Jun, don't worry much. This is a Dom-Sub role-play for us to enjoy and explore our sexual fantasies. Just follow what they say, and you're good."

Fuck. I've watched a couple of Dominance and Submission porns before, and this certainly was a good opportunity to learn more. "Alright. I understand now."

"The rules are simple, Jun. Listen, and follow. Everything happens in our command. Right now, you are our hostage. However, you get to choose your Dom. Choose only two. The rest would only follow Leader's command. Who do you want to dominate you?" Sho's voice practically cracked at the question.

Jun knew what to answer. He wanted Sho just as much as he wanted clothes. He could use Nino as well. He also wanted Satoshi badly. After knowing that Masaki was good at giving head, he felt torn. This made him confused. Weighing his options, he already decided that he would want Sho and Nino. If Satoshi wanted him, he knew that their leader would do anything to him.

"I want you Sho, and Nino."

Smirk played on Satoshi's lips after hearing their youngest member's answer. "Sho, you know what to do. Nino, I want you to help Jun to get used to this." With that, Satoshi left, taking Masaki along with him.

"Let's get this party started," Nino beamed.  



End file.
